The End
by Alarose
Summary: It's The End. Trigon the Terrible has destroyed everything, but what he doesn't know is that there is still hope in the world. Someone who survived the initial attack will join with the Teen Titans to fight. An old, un-beta'd oneshot.


"Beware!" A chubby ghost in overalls was yelling, throwing boxes around. Those walking past him carefully skirted him to give him some room and make sure they weren't hit by boxes, but to the people of Amity Park, the ghost was hardly terrifying anymore. Nonetheless, he did have a penchant for property damage, and so it was with a great many sighs that Danny Phantom imprisoned him once more within a Fenton Thermos. As Danny was floating downward, looking at the thermos, his ghost sense went off. Strongly, as if Pariah Dark himself was suddenly standing directly behind Danny. There was a sudden flash of red light, causing Danny to blink the dots out of his eyes. Once he could see, he dropped the thermos. It rolled across the ground to the feet of his friends, smiles frozen in stone.

"Sam? Tucker?" Danny asked, floating towards them. He reached out to touch the stone gently, phasing his arm through. He breathed a sigh of relief when he could feel that they were still alive, but he was even more cautious about touching them. What if he broke them? Danny looked around in fear, everything was destroyed. The sky itself seemed to be aflame and small fires covered the streets. It was as if he had been thrown into hell itself.

Danny flew carefully past everything, trying to find someone still around. However, everyone was stone. As far as he could tell, he was the only one left. The building were crumbled and decayed, as if hudreds of years had passed in the blink of an eye. Danny flew quickly to his home. His sister Jazz was frozen with her mouth open in front of her computer, clearly talking with someone. The roof was missing, the entire Ops center that used to be on top was gone. Flying down to the basement, Danny found his parents frozen bent over a destroyed table. The lab was wrecked, the portal looked collapsed. However, many of the ecto weapons looked undamaged. It made sense, Danny realized, he probably wasn't affected by whatever it was because he was in his ghost form.

Danny narrowed his eyes, focusing now on the powerful ghost he was sensing. He would find out who did this, and there would be hell to pay for that person. He would get his family and friends back to normal if it was the last thing he did. With that resolve firmly set in his mind, Danny flew up and towards the monster as fast as he could, hiding his power and keeping himself invisible to hope for the element of surprise.

* * *

"No!" Starfire screamed as she watched her dark self fly up to Trigon to tell him of their plan. However, they were greatly confused when Trigon cut her off.

"I know" He said, in a bored voice.

"He knows?" Beast Boy whimpered.

"He knows. He's just been toying with us" Cyborg concluded, frustration seeping into his voice.

"I was aware of this rescue mission before your small minds had even considered it. And I have known from the beginning that your plan was of no threat" Trigon said, standing up. "You fail to comprehend the depth of my power. And you fail to understand that the departure of your friend is pointless. Some remnant of my daughter may still exist, but the Raven that you knew is lost forever. You seem to forget that I am Trigon the Terrible, I am all knowing and all seeing. And I know that you will fail. Finish them" Trigon ordered the evil selves, sitting down once more to observe. He had to keep searching. He would just finish the pests himself, but their pain truly was amusing. Their desperate hopes in their friend. No, it was true that there was someone on this world who may be a threat to him, but it was not his pathetic daughter.

The dark Titans charged forth, preparing to engage once more in battle with the weary Titans when a green shield burst from the ground, sending them back. Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg looked on the shield, wondering where it had come from when a voice spoke.

"You guys look like you could use some help" The three turned to see a boy floating just above the ground near them. His eyes glowed an eery shade of green and he gave off a gently glow, but the cold feeling emanating from him was a welcome reprieve from the heat of the surrounding lava. Cyrborg nodded his thanks, just as a growl of frustration was let loose from their opponents. A red sonic blast shot towards the white haired boy, but it went straight through him as his hands lit up with sluggish green flame. The fighting resumed. However, now instead of getting their asses handed to them, the Titans were winning.

As Cyborg was punched and thrown back, he covered himself with his arms to prepare for the blast, or the rockets, or whatever else Dark Cyborg decided to send at him. However, instead he heard the sound of a blast and he lowered his arms to see his other self guarding from a barrage of green blasts. Cyborg smiled to himself as he aimed his Sonic Cannon.

"Booyah" he said to himself as he shot.

Elsewhere, Beast Boy was engaged in a dangerous fight of birds. He and his Dark self continued to try to one-up each other on their bird transformations. When the Dark Beast Boy transformed into an octopus and landed on Beast Boy, he was knocked to the ground. Beast Boy groaned, slowly climbing to his feet as his darker self smirked and transformed into a raptor, about to attack. Beast Boy heard a shout and back flipped out of instinct to get out of whoever's way. Good thing too, a moment later he saw that his dark self was covered in some kind of green sticky good. He kept transforming to try and get out of it, but it seemed like he was just getting more tangled up. Beast Boy smiled broadly as he transformed into a T-rex and stomped.

Starfire herself was engaged in a high-flying high-speed hard-hitting slugfest. However, she left a hole in her guard that her dark self quickly took advantage of. A dark red blast separated them, and soon the air was filled with red explosions. Starfire did her best to dodge them when she saw a blue light out of the corner of her eyes heading towards her Dark self. For a moment, she thought it was Cyborg, but his cannon made a very unique noise when used. The ice that encased her other self was also another clue. Seeing her darker self's eyes light up red, Starfire quickly took advantage of the opening she had been provided with and blasted Dark Starfire with all her strength.

It was a sign to all three that they had won when the red spirits rose up from their defeated opponents and entered them once more. The black, white, and green teen who helped them joined with them on the rock to fight against Trigon directly. Cyborg looked over at the kid and asked,

"So, who are you anyway?"

"Phantom" He replied, unable to give more as the ground started shaking. Trigon, who was walking towards them, did not look happy.

"Um, he's coming over here. Why is he coming over here? I really don't like that he's coming over here!" Beast Boy said, panicking and backing up from the giant red being.

"Your victory has no meaning, you merely prolong your suffering. The rule of mortals has ended! This world belongs to me!" Trigon shouted, bringing his arm down to carve a canyon into the ground. Hundreds of flaming monsters began flying out.

"Run!" Cyborg exclaimed as they turned tail and left. Phantom and Starfire began shooting green blasts at the monsters while flying, Beast Boy and Cyborg helping when they could. There was a light whirring sound before a few of them exploded, the group turned to see Robin standing on a stone with a small child dressed in white clinging to his leg.

"Robin!" Starfire exclaimed as the group rushed over to meet up with him.

"Dude! You're alive?" Beast Boy asked, ever the master of tact.

"Raven?" Cyborg asked quietly, focusing on the small child. Robin, meanwhile, was eyeing Phantom, but said nothing about his presence.

"Come on, we can talk in a safer place" He said, before lifting Raven into his arms and walking away. The group followed him to hide in some large rocks before he started explaining where he had been and what he had been doing.

"So her powers are gone? She can't help us?" Cyborg asked, clarifying.

"Dude, well, at least we have that Ring of Azar thingy so Trigon can't-" He was cut off by Starfire raising her hand to show the crushed remains of the ring. It clearly hadn't survived the fight of Tamaranian proportions.

"Oh, crud" He said. The group was silent for a moment as their situation dawned on them. Robin turned towards their newest member.

"I don't believe that we've been introduced. My name is Robin. This is Starfire, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Raven."

"I'm Phantom, it's nice to finally find someone else around here" He replied. Robin nodded, narrowing his eyes.

"Yes. If you don't mind me asking, how are you here? My friends and I are still here only because Raven was able to protect us from her father's power" Robin asked. Phantom shrugged.

"I think it's probably because I'm already dead" The Titans looked shocked.

"Woah, dude, dead?! But then, what are you? A zombie?" Beast Boy asked, poking Phantom. He smiled and shook his head.

"No, I'm a ghost" Beast Boy retracted his hand and backed up a few feet, making Phantom laugh.

"Well, whatever you are, you have my thanks for helping to protect my friends" Robin said nodding. "and I would like to ask for your help once more. We are going to make one last stand, one final attack. All or nothing. Him or us." Phantom nodded. With that, Robin walked over to the little girl and stooped to talk with her.

"This is your story Raven. I'm not sure what happens next. I know it seems hopeless, but I believe that when the time is right, you will know what to do." As he finished speaking, the large stone they had been hiding behind was lifted and the group turned to face Trigon looking down at them, smirking.

"What strange vermin cower beneath my rocks?" He asked almost sarcastically.

"Now!" Robin shouted, causing everyone to leap up and start fighting.

"I have endured your existence long enough!" He said, a blast of red shooting forth and caging the group. The were frozen, but still in pain from the electricity going through their system.

"Your world has ended, your time has ended!" Trigon stated. Phantom's eyes started glowing a bright green as he released a bright green energy, destroying the red energy field. The group fell to the ground.

"Titans, go!" Robin shouted, causing the group to surge forth. A sudden sixth figure appeared with a large glowing weapon, attacking along with the Titans. Phantom himself continued to release large green blasts, working together with the team to try and take down the monster. They continued to beat him back by using combined attacks, though Phantom could tell they were only minor injuries to the behemoth. As his foot slipped into the lava, Trigon yelled out.

"Enough!" Red lasers shot out of his eyes at each of the Titans, knocking them all back. All but one. As the red laser turned onto Phantom, he raised up a green shield, holding the blast back. Without the Titans running around to worry him, Danny Phantom unleashed his greatest attack.

The Ghostly Wail beat back the red lasers easily, destroying everything in front of Danny. Trigon the terrible was forced back, almost to the twisted chair he had made out of a building. He was holding his head in pain and small glowing green cuts appeared on his body. As his energy began to run low, Danny cut off his Ghostly Wail and switched over to encasing Trigon in ice. However, Danny did not see Trigon's eyes glow red beneath the ice that was covering him. The red lasers that burst out knocked him to the ground with the Titans.

Little Raven ran out to look at him. She looked around at all the bodies, fearing for them. Quickly running over to Robin, she began to shake him, yelling for him to get up. Trigon walked over, favoring one leg where the other had a large green gash caused by the Ghostly Wail.

"Farewell dear daughter" He said, his eyes glowing red as he attacked. Raven put her arms up in a pathetic attempt o protect herself, when a white shield appeared over her and Robin, protecting them. Trigon looked at her in disdain.

"You may have retained some trace of my power, but you are still no threat to me little girl. I am your creator. Your master! You exist only to serve me! You survive only because I allow it. What hope could a mere child have of defeating her all-powerful Father!" Trigon shouted, Raven's eyes hardened at the last sentence, glowing white.

"You may have created me, but you were never my Father" She said, standing up and quickly aging back into her normal form. Her hands glowed white with power as her long hair waved gently in the wind. She shot forth a blast of white energy, aiming for one of the green cuts on Trigon's chest. She walked forward, hardly noticing her friends getting up behind her.

"Wretched insignificant-" He roared in pain as another blast of white energy knocked him back.

"Fathers are kind!" Raven said angrily, punctuating her words with more blasts of white energy. "Fathers protect you! Fathers raise you! I was protected by the monks of Azarath, I was raised by my friends!" The white energy she shot forward was circling Trigon, sparking and obviously causing him pain. The Titans strode towards Raven and white energy came out of them and entered her. "They are my family. This is my home! And you are not welcome here!" She declared, flying up into the air.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" She shouted, lighting up white. Her energy pressed forward, attacking Trigon and entering into the green wounds, causing to to shout in pain as he disintegrated. The red energy faded out from the world and everything went back to normal as Raven slowly lowered herself back to the ground.

"Raven, that was..." Starfire started with wide eyes, Cyborg finishing her sentence.

"Unbelievable" He said in awe.

"No, it wasn't" Raven said smiling, "Somebody believed in me" She said, hugging Robin in gratitude.

"Welcome back" He said, smiling at her.

"Okay, you're freaking me out here. The white robe and smile are weird enough, but hugs?!" Beast Boy exclaimed, looking at Raven suspiciously. His eyes suddenly widened with a bit of sorrow and comprehension as he asked "Are you still...you?"

Raven smiled at him and replied "Blue is still my favorite color. And don't get used to the smile" She frowned at him "'cause you're still not funny". Beast Boy smiled broadly.

"Raven!" He said, hugging her enthusiastically.

"Quit it" She said, but made no move to shove him off. Sometime during the celebrations, Slade slunk away without being noticed. However, Phantom was not so lucky.

"Would our newest friend like to come back to the Tower with us?" Starfire asked the white-haired boy standing near them.

"Yes, you should join us. I also have something I would like to give you to show our gratitude" Robin said. Phantom looked like he was about to refuse, but clamped his mouth shut as he nodded.

"Excellent!" The group tiredly walked over to the tower, not talking but simply enjoying the feeling of success. Once they entered, Cyborg ran straight into the kitchen.

"Alrighty y'all, four eyes is history, his goonies are gone, and we just saved the whole dang universe! Now who wants french toast?" He asked, putting on his hat.

"Oh, yes, me please! I shall consume them with gravy and the butter of peanuts." Starfire said happily.

"And I've got enough tofu bacon for everybody who wants it!" Beast Boy added.

"Sooo, just enough for you?" Cyborg asked, raising an eyebrow. Beast Boy nodded enthusiastically.

"Exactly." However, before he could eat, Starfire grabbed the bacon off his plate and it up to her head.

"Observe, I am a Warfian Zopgar!" She spoke with a serious face, but burst out laughing at the end. She stopped when she saw their confused faces and clarified. "On my planet, this is hilarious" Beast Boy and Cyborg burst out laughing themselves at the idea that it would be funny. Starfire kept making faces at them.

Robin and Raven stood by the windows, looking out at the city.

"Slade got away" Raven stated.

"If he ever shows his face again, we'll be ready" Robin replied seriously. Raven looked down at the ground for a moment before asking what she really wanted to ask.

"How do you do it Robin?" She asked.

"Do what?" He asked, confused.

"Keep hoping. After everything that happened, everything that I did, how could you still manage to hope that it would all work out?" She asked.

"Because of you. You may not realize it Raven, but you're actually the most hopeful person I've ever met. From the day you were born, they said you were evil. That you were created to do unspeakable things. But you wished for more, you dared to hope that you could be a hero" He said.

"I..I though it was all over. And now, suddenly..."

"You have your whole life ahead of you now Raven, you can decide your own destiny" Robin said.

"I guess, in the end, there really is no end, just new beginnings" Raven said, her eyes lighting up, happier and more at peace than Robin had ever seen as she turned towards their friends who were messing around.

"So, what's the deal, are we having a party in here or not?" She asked, floating down towards them. Robin smiled, but didn't join them. Instead, he walked over to the far side of the room where their temporary guest was using the phone to call home.

"Yes, I'll be back in a day or two, it shouldn't take too long. I love you too. Bye" Phantom said, hanging up gently. He looked up to meet Robin's eyes.

"You truly have my thanks for your help. Raven told me that you managed to fight Trigon on your own for a while and drained his energy so that she could stop him. To show my thanks, I would like to invite you to join the Titans" Robin said, holding out a Titan communicator. Phantom took it and looked it over for a moment in surprise before pocketing it.

"Thank you" He said. Robin nodded.

"If you ever need us, just call. Similarly, if the world is ever in danger, we will let you know" Robin said. Phantom nodded and smiled. "would you like to join us?" Robin asked, gesturing to the party going on in the kitchen. Phantom smiled.

"I would like to, but I'm afraid that I do need to be getting back home." He said. Robin nodded.

"Well, then, goodbye Phantom, and thank you" He said, making sure to speak loudly enough to catch the other titan's attention. They all turned from the festivities to shout their goodbyes. Starfire even floated over and gave him a crushing goodbye hug. Soon though, Phantom left. After all, he did have his own city to protect. However, he would always remember his short adventure with the Titans. And who knows, maybe they would meet again.


End file.
